


The Girl, The Wolf And The Sweater Wardrobe

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary day in the life of Erica Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl, The Wolf And The Sweater Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #13: Sweater
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Her reflection in the mirror shows her what she’s always dreamt to see. There’s nothing left of what she’s looked like for years. Finally.

Now all she sees is the hot girl with a hot boyfriend and she’s not buying loose sweaters anymore. She doesn’t need to hide in her old ordinary clothes. She’s in the fitting room at H&M trying dresses and high heels and underwear because she has a date tonight.

Inside though she still feels the invisible girl with the loose sweaters, the messy hair and the evil condition that made people think she was weird (at best) or a potential serial killer (yeah, kids can be so nice to each other). The past doesn’t just disappear overnight when you become a werewolf.

She puts on a black top with sequins and tries to brush away the memory of her old self. She doesn’t want to forget that sad rejected little girl she was. She must remember where she comes from to not go back there ever again. But now she can be who she wants. She just has to choose.

Tonight she chooses to be the girl who’s not late on her date. Baby steps. The rest of her life will make her face choices soon enough.


End file.
